Christmas Relevations
by LassieLowrider
Summary: During Christmas, the Burrow is full. Some, however, do not sleep in their own bed  - nor even in the bed others think they might. Slash! For Lucy.


**Well, there you go! Lucy, consider it a combined late-Christmas/early-birthday present. **

**This is not beta'd, since it's for Lucy, who _is_ my beta.**

**I don't own this. Nothing. At all.**

* * *

><p>Harry woke up and stretched, waking his companion. The redhead didn't move, choosing to admire the ripple of muscle as Harry stretched, instead. The raven-haired man grabbed his wand from the bedside table, and with no uttered incantation, hazy numbers showed up in front of the couple; just past 5 am.<p>

"Damn, I got to get up. Have to get back to my own bed before Molly starts waking us up." His voice had a very displeased rumble to it. He leant down to kiss his partner, one kiss turned into several, before Harry sighed and, with a groan, rolled out of bed. He quickly pulled on his boxers and the loose pyjama pants he wore when he got into bed – they'd gotten pulled off rather quick, though. He leant down for a last kiss, before carefully open the door – wary of squeaky hinges – and silently stepping out on the landing.

He hadn't gone more than a few feet away from the slightly ajar door before he heard the staircase creak. He waited until whoever it was – he had a fair idea who – got down to where he was standing until he made his presence known.

"Out for a late night stroll, Hermione?" his tone wasn't incredulous as much as it was teasing – he knew full well whose bed she'd been visiting. She gasped and twirled to face him – he was half-hidden in the shadows, even as she raised her lit wand to eye level.

"Harry! You scared me! What are you doing up at this time of day?" she pretty much hissed at him. He raised an eyebrow, non-verbally wondering if she really needed to ask. "Well, same as me, I take it? I hope you at least let Ginny sleep some, tonight? It is Christmas, and what with the whole Weasley brood coming, we need all the energy we can get." She didn't give him time to answer, instead nox-ing her wand and going to her room, ever mindful of the hinges, and shutting the door. He raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting," the word was barely audible. He shook his head and made his way up to his own bed.

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime, Christmas day. Almost the whole Weasley brood was there – Percy, with wife and kids were the only ones missing. The Longbottom's, the Lupin-Tonks's, the Wood's and the Jordan's were all there – not only the Weasley brood was welcome at the Burrow during Christmas, indeed.<p>

Everybody had managed to squeeze into a chair by the much enlarged table in the equally enlarged kitchen, and, by some kind of miracle, Harry wasn't next to any of the kids – nothing against kids, of course, but... Harry simply wasn't too keen on them.

The din was almost deafening, but in a nice way – of course, for Harry, Hermione, Luna and Neville, the only ones there that had actually lived in a house with two or less kids, it was overwhelming at first, but they'd gotten used to it – and after some trial and error, they'd almost perfected the local silencing charm, too!

After everyone had managed to get some food on their plates, and was too busy eating to do much in the way of talking, Arthur pulled a wand out of the pocket of his pants – a very familiar wand. He handed it to Harry, seated right across from him, and winked.

"Found it earlier. You should be careful of where you put it, if you don't want anyone to find out."

Harry then had to endure a lot of ribbing from the males in the company regarding his unexpected blush.

* * *

><p>After the kids had gone to bed, the adults decided to spice Christmas up a little – presents were, after all, not the most important part (but it was slightly more boring after they were gone, even Molly would admit that) – so they decided to play a mix of "I never" and "Truth or dare" - in this case, "Truth or drink". Yes, even Molly had gone along with it.<p>

"Well, then. Let's let the saviour begin!" George, already a bit more than tipsy on eggnog, was rowdier than usual. Harry grimaced, but reached out to spin the bottle – Hermione had suggested it, not expecting to be taken seriously, but Arthur had insisted. The bottle spun – round, round, round, - until it stilled.

"Ginny, then. Who's your current love interest?" Ginny looked conflicted – either she'd drink on this one, and then get a twice as horrible next time, or just answer. She glared at Harry, fully aware why he had chosen this particular question.

"Fine. Draco Malfoy. We've been going together since September, now." The outraged gasps were many – Harry had been the only one in on the secret relationship. Ginny glowered, eyes becoming darker for every comment, inconsiderate or just incredulous, from her family and friends. "Yes, I love him! No, he's not a dark bastard! YES, RON, I KNOW FULLY WELL WHAT HE WAS LIKE IN SCHOOL!" Ron cowered; it was an universally acknowledged fact that the only things he was scared of was his sister, mother and spiders.

The game continued in that manner, the questions getting more outrageous as everyone got more and more drunk – the bottle, however, hardly ever landed on Harry, and each time it did, he drank – this, in turn, led to him being quite a bit worse off than the rest of them.

"Finally! Well, what I am I supposed to ask you... you can't drink this time, either!" Arthur mused, with an evil smile spreading slowly over his face. "Yes, indeed. That is a good question. Harry, as it seems like you're not together with my youngest child, my daughter, I would very much like to know who in this family you are together with, and why exactly I found your wand on the landing early this morning." Harry winced, and looked to his lover, asking if it was okay. The red-head shrugged, not really seeing any other choice.

"Well, we were going to tell you soon anyway. We've been seeing each other on and off since the war ended – it's been steady since my birthday last year." Harry stalled as much as he possibly could, knowing it wouldn't work for long – all gathered in the living room had the mischievous look in their eyes, the look that said they'd let him get away with much, but not this.

"Just spit it out already! I want to get to bed this year!" Bill was the first to loose patience, and his glare strongly urged Harry to continue. With a hard swallow, he did so.

"Me and Charlie. Sorry Molly, no grandkids outta us!" He would have laughed at their faces if he wasn't so worried about how they were going to take it.

"Well, that is a... surprise. But it's good you finally told us," Molly was the first to wake from her shock, and also the one, not counting Arthur, who had apparently suspected something. No reaction was actually bad, to the relief of both Harry and Charlie, and it was with considerable happiness and relief that Charlie switched seats to snuggle up next to Harry – even if Charlie will vehemently deny any such thing as snuggling went on.

* * *

><p>It was either very late or very early – it was also that time of the day when no one really cares about the distinction. A young man was resting against the armrest of a battered old couch, gazing at a lit Christmas tree, another young man, though slightly older than the first, laid against his chest. The older of the two had slightly curly hair the colour of flames – like those of the dragons he adored, his companion often joked. The redhead had already fallen asleep, his chest rising rhythmically, lulling the other to sleep. With a smile, and an affectionate touch to tuck an errant curl of red hair behind the ear of his lover, Harry Potter fell asleep.<p>

Molly Weasley flicked her wand at the fireplace to keep the fire burning and the room warm – no harm in letting them sleep in there tonight. With one last affectionate smile, she closed the door on her son and soon-to-be son-in-law.

All was well.


End file.
